long lost sweetheart
by abbysbff
Summary: long lost loves meet but takes a tragic turn


**PRolouge**

One breezy fall day there was a young woman walking to work early in the morning. It was around three in the morning it was 45 degrees. But the neighborhood she lives in is a horrible place to be alone without someone walking with you, especially early in the morning or late at night. The young woman lives in Chicago, Illinois. Then the young lady arrived at work. While she was preparing for the day's work she heard a knock on the door. So as she is trained to do she opened the door with caution. As she looked up at the person standing outside the café she suddenly realized who it was. The person that knocked on the door was her high school sweetheart who coincidently found her at random. So the young woman let him in and offered him some coffee and a hot breakfast because she thought he looked like he hadn't ate a home cooked meal in ages. While the young man was eating she finished preparing for the day ahead. After she cleaned and set the tables at the café she sat down and had a one on one serious conversation. He was telling her that he was happily married and had three beautiful girls but his wife divorced him and got full custody of the girls. As far as she could tell he was a divorced, single father, who she was still hopelessly in love with. After they were done talking she offered him a job and she generously offered him to live with her until he got back on his feet. When he heard the offers he couldn't resist living with her and the thought of working with her too he was just purely dumbfounded. So after her shift she helped him fill out an application which wasn't really necessary because she was the manager. While they were filling out the paperwork he asked her a question "did you ever get over your crush on me from high school because if not I have something to tell you." The young woman replied "honestly I never got over it" while she was saying that she started to turn red with embarrassment. The young man chuckled and then said "well I honestly have a crush on you that has existed ever since 7th grade." After they filled out the Application for him the young lady was generous and bought the young man some clothes and a coat and new shoes and some boots and some undergarments. While the Young woman and young man were shopping she couldn't help but look at a beautiful gown that she has always dreamed about owning and he couldn't help but notice so he thought to himself "when I earn enough money I will buy the gown for her to prove his affection for her that he has been trying really to hide it from her." While she was watching him try on some jeans she couldn't help but ask "why were you so mean to me in school if you liked me as much as you say?" The young man simply replied to her question by saying "I was so rude because I was afraid that if I asked you out you would turn me down and never talk to me again and when I was going to ask you out I walked near you and you seen me coming and then he suddenly you barfed on my foot, don't just tell part of the story Hun you have to tell the whole story nice try though turning me into a bad guy." And when he came out she immediately turned red and ran away with embarrassment as she slowed down she thought to herself **that maybe she was right maybe all guys are jerks she thought always using the past against the girls to make them feel bad.**But once he finally realized that she was gone he thought that there was only one place she could of gone the sweetheart tree.

**Chapter one**

While he was on his way to the sweetheart tree she was wondering where in the hell is he if he truly likes me he should have been here by now, so she started crying hysterically because she knew that no one could ever love her because she was born to be a loner. When he arrived to the sweetheart tree he found her laying there asleep because she had gone and cried herself to sleep over something really retarded he thought. So the gentlemen he is he picked her up and carried her sleeping all the way to their house but when he got there he put her in his bed. After he put her in the bed he went and got some food for them. He picked up some steak, potatoes, breadsticks, and corn. She slowly woke up to the smell of the delicious food he had prepared for them. She walked into the dining room where there was a candle lite dinner and wine with rose petals all over the ground. She asked what all of this is for Hunny. He replied it is all for the love of my life the dinner was just because we haven't eaten since breakfast time and I remember you telling me you were hungry earlier. The young woman replied Jacob you didn't have to do this all for me. Jacob simply replied Emma you know that I would do anything for you to prove my love and affection. After they ate they cuddled up on the couch by the fireplace and watched Spiderman but during the movie Emma fell asleep on Jacobs lap and Jacob carried her to his bedroom and then put her in his bed and then returned to the living room to turn of the movie and then went to bed and they slept all through the night. Emma woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom but she couldn't get up because Jacobs arm was around her and his head was on her shoulder and she didn't have the heart to move him so she just woke him up and tell him to move over so she could go to the bathroom and when she returned he could cuddle back up to her if he wanted. So when she returned he did exactly what she thought he would and put his arm around her and his head back on her shoulder she thought he must really love me. Both Emma and Jacob had to wake up at 7 am because they had to work the owner made it so that they both worked at the same time and got off at the same time. During the shift Jacob waited on an elderly couple who ordered the #3 which is a habanero burger and a medium size curly fry that was seasoned in jalapeno powder and chili powder and it also came with a large drink. But when the elderly couple ate it the elder man started shaking repeatedly and blacked out Emma then ran over to the elderly woman and asked what had happened she said my husband he blacked out what's wrong with him please help him. Emma said don't worry ma'am the paramedics are on their way and I'll keep his airway open so that he's still getting oxygen I have someone covering me. Emma was giving him CPR until the paramedics arrived and told her that if it wasn't for her constantly breathing into his mouth keeping his airway open he would of died the elderly woman was thankful for Emma so she paid her a 100$ for saving her husband's life. At the hospital the doctor told the elderly woman that her husband has had a stroke and was in a coma. Meanwhile Emma and Jacob was finishing their shifts Jacob asked why there was a 100$ bill in Emma's bra she replied by saying I saved an elderly man's life earlier today, And I was thinking that we could go out to dinner instead of always having to eat at the house. They both decided at a restaurant called Steak and Shake they both ordered the double garlic steak burger which came with fries and they got a Reese's peanut butter cup milkshake to share. Their bill came up to 45$ exactly. But Jacob had a surprise for Emma he had bought the Gown she had wanted for her and it was laying on her bed with a note that read "My dear Emma I remember you saying how much you wanted this dress so I spent my whole paycheck on buying it with you I hope that you know I really and truly love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you." On their way home Jacob told Emma that she got a package earlier today and he put it on her bed. So when they arrived Emma went right up to her room and seen the note and the package that Jacob was talking about. When Emma opened the package she seen the note and read it she smiled and started crying because she didn't know he did that she ran to him and jumped into his arms and started kissing him all over and saying thank you over and over again. It really warmed Jacobs's heart to see that Emma was really happy that he had bought the gown for her he could tell that she was really grateful for him to be back in her life. They then lay down and cuddled and watched one tree hill on Netflix until 5:30 when Emma started to cook dinner. During the dinner Jacob said look in the dress pocket, so Emma reached in and felt a piece of paper that read will you marry me Emma even though I don't have money for the ring quite yet.

**Chapter 2**

Emma was so shocked that Jacob had proposed to her even though it was a lame way to propose through a piece of paper. It only took Emma a few seconds to decide. She decided that why wouldn't she marry the love of her life so she said yes because she loved him. They kissed and Jacob let out a sigh of relief that she said yes. But Emma was a little nervous that Jacob was just using her to get back at his ex-wife, because while Jacob was in the shower the other day Emma went through Jacobs phone and seen that he was talking to his ex-wife again, that made Emma nervous. Jacob said that he would start looking for another high paying job so that he could earn enough money to buy the ring for her. At first Emma hated that idea because she thought that if Jacob wasn't in her sight at all times that she would lose him to another girl that only cared about his money. But then the idea grew on her because maybe some space between them would do them some good because there would be less stress at the house. So Jacob said that they could sell Emma's bed and all the stuff in her room because they could share a room and the money they make could go to the rings and or wedding plans. So they both went to bed in Jacobs's bed because Emma was already asleep in his bed and he thought that since their engaged that what the harm in sharing a bed is. The next day neither of them had to work so they put on a yard sell to get rid of something's that Emma would no longer need. They got rid of things like beds, paintings, couches, lamps, and collectables. The total earnings for the sales came up too 1,600$ and plus both of their paychecks of 500$ would equal 2,600$ towards their wedding rings and wedding expenses. Both of their rings would come up to 1,000$ so they have 1,000$ towards their wedding expenses. But they had to go to work so they could get more money because they needed it because they still have to buy a dress, tuxedo, and they have to pay a caterer and an organist, and an priest so that they could be legally married the total expenses would come up to 6,000$. So they just need to come up with 5,000 more dollars so that would eat up their paycheck for the next 5 months. So without Emma knowing Jacob talked to their boss so that their salaries would be up to 2,000 a month because they need money for the wedding and everyday expenses like food and toilet paper. So now they have 4,000 a month coming in so they can use 600 for food and 60 for toilet paper. So that would give them 3,340$ towards the wedding expenses since they have already bought the rings. Meanwhile the elderly man was still in a coma and his vitals are slowly dropping at a constant rate, the doctors think that there isn't much hope for the elderly man and when the doctor told the elderly woman that she said that she loves her husband enough to let him go so she told the doctors to put him out of his misery by taking him off life support after the elderly woman spends one last night with her husband before she will never see him again, the elderly woman called and told Emma that she wanted Emma to be the one to plan the funeral so that was like a celebration of his life and not a mourning period and that the elderly woman would be the one paying for the funeral expenses. The next day at 10 am the doctors at the hospital took the elderly man of life support then let the elderly woman kiss him goodbye. The funeral was going to happen in exactly one week. Meanwhile Emma was so busy planning the funeral that she didn't realize that her paycheck was raised 1,000$ and that they had enough to have the wedding tomorrow if they had wanted. Jacob felt really stressed because Emma was preoccupied with the funeral details for the elderly woman that she had no time for Jacob or time to help plan the wedding luckily Emma didn't have to plan any more for the funeral she just had to tell the elderly woman how much the funeral would cost and; then she would be done and have more time for Jacob and the wedding plans but what Emma didn't know was that Jacob had already planned the whole wedding and mailed out the wedding invitations.

Emma felt so terrible that she asked Jacob if there was anything she could do to make him happy and not so pissed off at her because she did do a good deed and she offered to help him but he kept rejecting her help. Jacob said Emma darling I'm not pissed off at you I'm just trying to figure out how in the hell could someone in the right mind worry about a dead old fart then their own wedding. Emma was like don't you ever feel like you have to give something a little respect but whatever you say Jacob I will not feel guilty of helping a person out who really needs it. Now that is as far as I am going to say in that conversation, what would you like for dinner sweetheart? Jacob replied by saying I am sorry Emma it's just that I am so used to having all of your attention and affection and time that when you were planning that funeral I was lonely and felt like you were abandoning me, I would like a medium rare steak and potatoes and green beans and a cup of chocolate milk. Emma said ok coming right up it will probably take about hour and a half ok babes. While Emma was cooking dinner Jacob told her that they were getting married in three days and that he couldn't wait because for their honeymoon they were going to Paris, France the city of love. Emma jumped with joy and told Jacob that she loved him very much and nothing will ever change that my love will only grow, while Emma was in Jacobs arms the potatoes started to overflow and Emma got out of Jacobs arms and turned the burner down and while Emma was doing all that all Jacob could do was sit there and watch and laugh hysterically. He was laughing until Emma screamed Ouch son of a turkey that hurt, she said that because potatoes got all over her hand and burned her. After the dinner was done and eaten they cleaned up the mess and cleaned her burn with peroxide. They then when to bed because they had to get up at 3 am because they had to work from 3:30 am until 12:00 pm. About halfway through Emma's shift she received a call saying that the Elderly woman was being evicted due to the fact that she had her husband's ashes in the apartment and according to the apartment's rules there is not supposed to be human or animal remains in the apartment building. So the elderly woman asked if she could come and stay with Emma and her fiancé until her daughter came to pick her up.

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

Emma replied by saying "hold on let me ask Jacob I'll call you back in a minute or two." Emma hung up the phone and went to ask Jacob about The elderly woman staying with them for a day or two but when she asked him he said " of course she can I don't want that poor old fart out on the street." Emma called him an Asshole because if it wasn't for that elderly lady they still wouldn't be married because they wouldn't have the 2,000$. Emma said that the elderly woman will be staying with them as long as her daughter needs. Emma called the Elderly woman back and told her that she can stay as long as she needs free of charge just as long as you help us with the food for the house. The elderly woman was really grateful that she called a taxi the minute Emma and her got of the phone, she arrived at their house 45 minutes later. Emma and Jacob were having makeup sex and Jacob was on top of Emma slowly going in and out making his hips go in circles. The elderly woman walked in after standing out in the cold for 10 minutes waiting for them and when she see walked in she had a heart attack. Emma gave the elderly woman CPR while Jacob called the paramedics when the paramedics arrived they totally ignored the fact that Emma was naked giving her CPR and Jacob was naked to pushing on the Elderly woman's chest. When Emma stood up she felt nauseous and fell back to the ground the paramedics asked Jacob what was wrong with her and he replied by saying that they just had sex and nothing else so he didn't know what was wrong with her so the paramedics called for another ambulance while Jacob got dressed and Then he dressed Emma. The new ambulance Arrived 15 minutes later they asked what had happened and Jacob said we had sex then the old lady walked in and had a heart attack and Emma saved her life then when she tried to stand back up she fainted. On the way to the hospital Jacob thought to himself please don't let her be pregnant because I am not ready to be a father. When they arrived at the hospital the doctors managed to wake Emma up by putting an IV in her to keep her hydrated. But then when they ran a couple tests Emma passed out and was doped up on drugs and slept for 5 days. When Emma woke up the doctors ran tests to check and see if she had any STDS or to see if she was pregnant. Jacob was still hoping that Emma wasn't pregnant because he thought that he would be a failure of a dad. The test results would take three to five days to get back to the doctors. Jacob then left the hospital to return to work to earn money for Emma's medical bill expenses. The next three days the doctors talked to Emma about her Fatigue and dizziness. The doctors think that Emma has severe dehydration and that is what is causing her fatigue and dizziness. Meanwhile the Elderly woman made a full recovery and was on her way to her daughter's house. Over the course of the next two days the doctors made sure Emma got plenty of water and rest because Emma's test results came back and the doctors didn't want to tell Emma without Jacob around because they were afraid of the reaction that they would get from her. So the doctors called Jacob so that they could discuss Emma's test results with him in the room so that he is kept up to date as he requested. On the way to the hospital Jacob kept praying to himself please don't let Emma be pregnant because I'm not ready to be a father but what Jacob would soon learn is that Emma was pregnant but we didn't know the sex of the baby or how many babies there would be. When Jacob arrived the doctors told Jacob to have a seat next to Emma because the news would shock them both. The doctor came in and shut the door behind her and she also brought in an copy of Emma's test results as she knew from previous patients that they would most likely want a copy to prove to people that Emma was actually pregnant. So the doctor told them the news and Emma was the only one that was happy because she has dreamt of being a mom since Jacob and she got engaged. On the other hand Jacob was as pissed as pissed could be because he didn't want to be a father yet, so he asked Emma to get an abortion immediately. Emma replied by saying "I will…."

I will not get an abortion if you don't want to help raise or child or children depending on how many I have you can leave me and give up your rights because I don't want a child hater raising my child (children). Jacob reached over and punched Emma in her stomach the doctor seen that and called the cops and the cops asked what Jacob did wrong and the doctor replied by saying he punched his pregnant fiancé in the stomach that is a serious crime. The policemen requested that the doctor proves that Emma is really pregnant, the doctor brought Emma and the policemen to the ultrasound room; what they saw was amazing and beautiful they seen 3 little embryos. The policemen said to the police woman that Emma was having triplets and that Jacob should be arrested and they both asked Emma if she wanted to press charges and she said let me think about it for a couple of weeks. The policemen and policewoman took Jacob to jail for the time being. Emma's doctor told her to stay with a relative or to stay in the hospital for a while until she came to a decision on whether or not she was going to press charges on her fiancé and the father of her unborn children. Emma then called and asked her mom if she could stay with her for a while this is how the conversation went – Emma: Mom cans I come stay with you for a while? Mom- Since when do you want to see me you already told me I cannot come to your wedding. Emma- ok mom this is the situation I am in; I am 1 week and 3 days pregnant with triplets and Jacob got mad and punched me and my stomach so the doctor he called the cops and the cops took him to jail and when they asked me if I wanted to press charges or not I said let me think about it for a couple of weeks and yes mom they are his kids but he doesn't want to be a father yet. Mom- Oh my gosh hunny why didn't you call me sooner and congratulations on being a mommy and yes you can come stay with your father and I as long as you need. Emma- really thanks mom that is fantastic I will pack and come there after I eat something alright you still live in the same place right. Mom- yes we do hunny and you don't have to pack because you still have clothes here and I will come and pick you up so I'll talk to you later ok I'll be there in 10 be outside love you bye. Emma and her mom both say goodbye and when Emma's mom showed up Emma was outside and ready to go as soon as she pulled up. Emma's mom asked her what she wanted for dinner and Emma replied by saying that she wanted some of her mom's famous goulash and then they arrived at Emma's mom's house. While Emma got settled in her old room her mom made dinner, Emma's dad still wasn't home so he wasn't aware of Emma staying with them or even that he was going to have three grandchildren in 9 months. By the time Emma's dad arrived from work Emma and her mom both already ate and were sitting in the living room. Emma's dad said hi to Emma's mom but completely ignored Emma's presence which was understandable because of what Emma told her parent's. Emma's parents were talking in the other room and Emma's mom told her husband what the situation is that their daughter is in and almost immediately after she told him Emma's dad had a change of heart. Emma and her father made up and he was talking to her again, Emma was exotic that her father and her mother and she are on talking terms again. Emma had to call and set up an obgyn appointment to get her on the prenatal vitamins and to check on the babies. A couple weeks later Emma came to a decision that she was going to press charges and also that she was going to move in with her parents so they could help her take care of the babies. Jacobs's court date was set for the first of the month which is in a couple of days.

**chapter 5**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Emma went to have a sonogram done and get on her prenatal vitamins. What the doctor saw was really amazing because the triplets were holding hands. The babies were pretty small being one month old. The doctors thought that Emma's due date would be on October, 15, 1997. Emma was proud that she was going to be a mother to triplets. The next day at Jacobs court date the jury found him guilty, and sentenced him to life in prison with no bail. Emma told Jacob that they were over and his name wasn't going on the birth certificates. Emma then walked out of the court room and got into her mom's car. Emma's mom asked how it went and Emma said mom it is none of your business I don't want to talk about it. Emma's mom then drove off and on the ride home Emma was thinking to herself why did I just kick my children's father out of my life and their lives. Emma felt terrible and when they arrived back at the house Emma ate a Candy bar and Ran to her room crying and then she started vomiting. Emma's parents were talking on what they should do for Emma's 20th birthday, the best idea they came up with was to buy diapers, and bottles, and clothes for the triplets when they found out the sex of the babies. Meanwhile Jacob was being transported to the prison and when he first joined the bus full of convicts one of them asked him if he was being put in prison because he stole a cookie out of the cookie jar because he looked weak but what he wasn't aware of was that he did the worst crime of them all. Jacob calmly replied by saying "no I punched my pregnant ex-fiancé that was carrying my triplets in the stomach" they all screamed and said "my god you are a sick son of a bitch." And after that they all left him alone because they were afraid that he might hurt them. Jacob then sat down in the very back seat and passed out. Emma on the other hand was still feeling guilty because of what she did and even though she doesn't know it yet that wasn't going to be the last time she heard or seen Jacob. Emma's mom wasn't feeling well because she had the stomach flu; Emma's dad had an extra-long shift tonight so that left Emma with all the extra work cleaning and cooking and taking care of her ill mother. Emma was cleaning the toilet and luckily she was by the toilet because her morning sickness kicked in. Emma puked and then got back to cleaning. A couple hours later Emma had an Appointment and the doctor's said that Emma was taking on too much stress, and that she had to cut down on some of her daily chores. Emma was now 3 months pregnant with triplets so that explains her large stomach and how she had to go up to women's clothes because before she was still in girl clothes. Emma's father arrived home and was talking to Emma on how her mother was doing rather or not she was improving or not and Emma was saying that her mom was really sick and hasn't made any improvement's. Emma and her father both decided that her mother needed to be in a hospital so she can get the medicine that she needs. Emma decided that she will drive her mother to the hospital in the morning. They then went to bed and slept all the way until 4 pm the next day. Emma drove her mom to the hospital and got her checked in while her dad was at work. The doctors talked to Emma's mom to see what the problem was and they did a couple tests. The doctors pulled Emma out to discuss the results and it turns out that her mom has influenza and its going away so they only need to keep her for about 3 weeks until it's gone. Emma kissed her mom goodbye drove off. When Emma left her mom was sleeping so she didn't know that Emma had left. When Emma got back to the house her house she received a call from her boss asking her to come and see him, but Emma is unaware that her boss likes her and wants to ask her out but when she Emma arrives without Jacob her boss gets happy until he sees the baby bump. Emma arrived in her work uniform prepared to work but it shows her stomach and stretch marks. Emma's boss was really happy to see her but he was shocked when he didn't see Jacob. Emma told her boss that her and Jacob was over and that she was pregnant with triplets and was going to have them in 8 months, And that Jacob punched her in her stomach as soon as her boss heard that he gave Emma an extra 2,000$ to put in a bank to help with the babies. Emma was so thankful that she kissed her boss on the lips without realizing it and her boss didn't even try to stop her. She then sat on his lap and they started making out, Emma then came out of the daze and stood up. She whispered in his ear that he can call her anytime he wanted. She left and as soon as she shut the door he screamed "ya man I made out with the hottest pregnant girl I've ever laid eyes on." He then thought to himself why did I just say that she was hot even before she was pregnant the pregnancy just made her even more attractive. On the other hand Emma was blaming the make out thing on her pregnancy hormones. But at the same time she thought to herself that she enjoyed the kiss and wouldn't mind it happening again. Emma then Got out of the car and walked into the house and when she got in there she heard a scream for help and she ran into every room she could until she went into the living room and seen her dad laying on the ground clutching his heart. She called the ambulance and while the ambulance was on its way she was performing CPR on her dad to keep his airway open. The ambulance arrived 20 minutes later and by the time the paramedics arrived her dad was unconscious.

**Chapter 7 **

A couple months later Emma was now 3 month's pregnant with her triplets. She also took over her parents' home because both of her parents died unfortunately; Emma still hasn't gotten over the grief. Emma was so depressed that even when she got together with her boss she wasn't even happy then and she loved him very much and he loved her more than anything else in the world. He tried helping her get out of her serious grieving stage because the babies could get hurt if she was under too much stress. Emma met up with her boss and he kissed her and the moment he did it was like a miracle because she smiled for the first time since she lost her parents. Emma was feeling great being in his arms once again he was so happy for her. Emma had an appointment today to see the babies and she invited him to join her because she didn't want to do it alone. Later that day they were on their way to her appointment and when they got checked in they told her that they received a letter from a boy named Jacob with orders to give to her. Emma was worried when the nurse handed her an envelope. On their way to the room Emma slowly read the letter that said " My dear Emma I am so sorry for what I did to you months ago, I really didn't mean it , It's just that I wasn't ready to become a father yet I really do wish that when our kids are born that you bring them by so I can see them I really want to be part of their lives and I still love you and I think about you constantly I just wish I could have been the same person I am today back when I found out I was going to be a dad I know that you have probably moved on already and found someone that can give you the love and support that I never gave you as I look back on that unfortunate day I see the mistake I made I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me I love you and miss you on the other side of this letter you will find 3,000 dollars to help you raise our children and there is a picture of me for the kids please tell them that I love them really much and that I am sorry I couldn't of been a better person when I found out about them I am really and truly sorry Emma my love goodbye for now." Emma started crying after she had read that letter she did really feel bad that she decided to press charges. Rick who is Emma's boss asked her what was wrong and she said that Jacob has really changed and still loves me. Rick said please don't leave me for him he will never love you as much as I do I have loved you since you first started working for me, I guess this is as good of a time as any rick said while he was reaching into his pocket and retrieved a small velvet box and got onto one knee and said Emma will you please do me the favor of being my wife? Emma cried even harder and said yes rick I would love to marry you just as long as you promise to never hurt me or my children. Rick said that is an easy promise to keep because I could never hurt you or your children I will love them as if they were my own kids. Emma then grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him up as soon as he put the ring on her finger the doctor walked in and said who's ready to see some babies? Emma and Rick both said we do and then as Emma pulled up her shirt exposing her baby bump Rick smiled as wide as can be and started crying because he thought that the babies were the most precious things that he has ever laid eyes on besides Emma of course. Emma then introduced Rick to the doctor that has ever been there for her through thick and thin and was even there for her when Jacob got taken away into custody. As if they were on cue the police officers from that dreadful night walked in and seen her with a new man and seen how she was doing since that unfortunate night. Emma walked out of the hospital room and started walking towards Rick's car when she suddenly felt arms around her waist she turned around and there stood….

**Chapter 8**

And there stood Eric. Eric is Emma's brother that was locked up ever since he was 20 and must have just gotten out of jail because he was standing there. But something didn't add up and that was the fact that Emma was supposed to be notified when Erick was released which she wasn't so she was tongue tied. Emma didn't know how to feel she was happy to see her brother but at the same time she was devastated because that would mean that she would have to introduce Rick to him and she would have to see the face that looked so similar to her father's and also Erick would be part of the triplets lives and she wasn't really looking forward to that. Emma was so tongue tied that when Erick said hello to his sister that he hasn't seen in 10 years she stuttered a hello Erick then Emma wanting to get out of there said goodbye and started walking towards Rick's car and realized that she couldn't get in because she left Rick in the hospital room and that she was going to have to face her brother who was following her anyways. He stood there gawking at how beautiful his sister was until he heard a husky deep voice scream" Emma my dear where are you?" Emma replied over here my love and I have someone to introduce to you. Rick ran as fast as he could because as far as he knew there was not supposed to be anybody else meeting them here so he immediately thought that Emma's life was at risk so that's why he ran so fast. When Rick finally reached Emma he seen a man he thought was a former worker but when he asked Emma she told him who Erick was and Rick was completely dumbfounded. Rick couldn't help but notice the way Erick was checking his own sister out from top to bottom he just thought to himself please don't let him touch my fiancé. Rick was so furious with Erick but he kept his anger in because he didn't want to hurt his fiancé's feelings. Erick was trying to hide his feelings for his own sister but he wasn't doing that good of a job because he could sense the anger rising in Rick, Rick was so pissed that Erick could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Erick was so scared that he just followed Emma and got in the car as she said to do even though Rick wasn't too fond of the idea because he doesn't know Erick that well.

**Chapter 9**


End file.
